1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to milling and inscription processes applicable to various types of articles for the purpose of creating customized personal bullion commemoratives. More specifically, the present invention discloses a novel system and method for inscribing bullion and/or precious metal articles with an appropriate milling tool numerically controlled to achieve the inscription in single-pass fashion, such as through the manipulation of a conventional writing program (COREL DRAW(copyright)) in order to recreate, in single-line art fashion, an abbreviated file from a font associated with the writing program and issued to the numerical control software of the milling tool. An overall method for minting, preparing and finishing an inscribed bullion or precious metal article is also disclosed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of inscription or engraving systems, such as for use with items of gold, other precious metals, jewelry, or other commemoratives. For years, engravers and engraving tools have been used to etch the surface of all types of precious metals, jewelry, and other commemorative items. Similar technology has been employed in the sign-making industry. An example of this is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,367, issued to Quick et al., and which discloses a multi-layered sign blank material for computer-aided routing, particularly in which the letter or graphic making medium is gold. Steps include the creation of a sign blank and the deposition of a thin layer of gold vapor and an upper transparent routing layer which can be routed and cured to reveal the presence of selected portion of the vapor deposited gold layer. Quick et al. basically teaches a more efficient means by which to impart gold lettering on signage, which is unrelated to the present application in scope and end result.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,069, issued to Line, teaches a machine for milling the ends of ingots or slabs. The machine includes a fixed standard, a broach head mounted to slide on two vertical guiding slideways with which the standard is provided and bearing a horizontal axis cylindrical mill. The fixed standard, oversized, presents a transverse conduit opening out between the two slideways in front of the mill and so that the piece to be machined is disposed in the conduit and fixed by fixation means placed as close as possible to the slideways. Line teaches of a more efficient milling machine, said machine improving the cut to the ends of large slabs or ingots. Although a milling machine is used in one step in the process described herein, the machine itself is unrelated to the present application in both scope and end result.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,346, issued to Simpson, discloses a silver color proof coin or medal and method for making the same which utilizes electrolytic etching to eliminate copper coloring associated with a copper-silver alloy coin. In this fashion, a proof coin is produced from such an alloy and in which the silver and copper are present in approximately equal portions, and which has a color equivalent to that of sterling silver coins. Although Simpson does teach a methodology hypothetically feasible in creating a commemorative type coin, the prior art displayed here pertains to the preparation of the metal one would use in creating an alloy commemorative, and not the process of creating the commemorative itself.
The present invention discloses a novel system and method for milling or inscribing bullion or precious metal articles with an appropriate milling tool numerically controlled to achieve the inscription in single-pass fashion, such as through the manipulation of a conventional writing program (COREL DRAW(copyright)) in order to recreate, in single-line art fashion, an abbreviated file of a given font associated with the writing program and issued to the numerical control software of the milling tool. The system and method of the present invention is particularly an improvement over prior art inscription processes which require detailed and repetitive milling cycles, such as are necessary to machine the outline of each character associated with the thickened font representations. Additionally, prior established art, such as standard engraving technology, only allows for surface etching to be accomplished with a depth of cut of only 0.001xe2x80x3 or 0.002xe2x80x3. The method described herein allows for cutting depths of up to 0.500xe2x80x3 in single pass fashion, providing consumers with a much deeper and richer looking result for the same cost. As also previously disclosed, the invention also describes an overall method for minting, preparing, and finishing a custom inscribed or milled bullion article.
A first processor, typically a computer with hard drive, is provided and which also includes a display terminal and a pointer-operating mouse. The first processor incorporates a drawing program, typically Corel Draw(copyright) or other similar program and which is capable of displaying a typed presentation according to one of a plurality of differing fonts. A program associated with the first processor represents the font illustration, typically in magnified fashion, on the display terminal and, through the use of the mouse, enables the operator to retrace a single and center line representation of the font (centered between the outer edges of the font display).
A file is created of the single line art representation, typically in COREL (.cdr) format and converted to a second CMP (.dxf) format prior to being forwarded to a second processor. A numerical controller either forms part of or is further communicable with the second processor to instruct a specially modified milling tool in performing a single pass inscription of the bullion article. The milling tool is preferably in the form of a specially modified centered drill having a specified included point angle for facilitating the inscription in single pass fashion.
The method of the present invention largely repeats the above-referenced discussion of the system and includes the steps of providing the first processor which incorporates the drawing program containing a plurality of fonts, creating an abbreviated file corresponding to a single line art representation of the given font, converting and forwarding the abbreviated file to a second processor incorporating the numerical controller, and the controller instructing the milling tool to inscribe, in single pass fashion, the font representation onto the object. Additional components and steps of the respective system and method include first, the minting of the bullion itself. Raw bullion or other precious metals in the form of raw ingots or bars are struck with a hardened and highly polished D2 steel die to affix logos, company trademarks, and contact information. The reverse side is then milled perfectly flat, if needed, to a tolerance of 0.001xe2x80x3. The actual cutting tool is then customized to provide various point angles depending on the fonts and font sizes or designs being inscribed into the bullion. The next step is the actual custom inscription of the bullion itself, which is accomplished via the CNC Mill or other device, and the single line art discussed previously. The inscription and metal surface is then reworked with a dual action sander, polish and fleece cloths, and sealant. These last steps provide for a high luster and shine while protecting the bullion for oxidation and tarnishing.